Test2
Read Before Starting This guide will walk you through creating your very first page on the ArteroPk Wiki. The first thing we would like to stress about this article is that it is just a guide. Feel free to go completely crazy on your diary page - infact we'd''' rather you did that! We have provided a template for the people who want something to work around, but by no means should you let it restrict you! Go wild! Note: If you cannot follow the guide at any point, please look at the bottom of the page for help! Guide '''Part 1: Creating your page (compulsory) If you have not already, create a Wiki Account. Be sure to use your''' ingame name''' as your username so we have no 'double name' problems! Next, head to the ArteroPk Wiki homepage and find the 'Create a Diary' header on the right-hand side of the page. If you can't find it, refer to our help at the bottom of the page! Enter your ingame username and click 'Make Diary', if the page you wish to make This will bring you to the 'Classic Editor', with a big empty text box, welcome to your page! : 'Part 2: Implementing the template (optional)' Before you use the template, you need to go into 'Source' mode. Look at the top right of the empty white box and you will see 2 options, click on 'Source'. Paste our template below into the text box: About me IRL Name: Gender: Age: Location: Time played DeviousPk: Forum name: Known for: Misc info: Favorite Armour Picture of your gear set-up: Best Drops PvP or PvM Personal Achievements Achieve ... kills. Win ... tournament. etc... Promotions/demotions I have been promoted to ... on the ... Then on the ..., I got promoted to ... Youtube Rag List Friends In Real Life Picture Pages I have helped with Once you have done this, click 'Publish' on the right hand side! Congratulations, you have now implemented the template! 'Part 3: Customisation ' On your page next to your name, there should be a 'edit' button, click on it. You can now begin to write information under each title you have chosen, as well as include other media such as images! Images are added by clicking on Insert, Media, Upload. You can then arrange them using the 'Format' drop-down. When you're finished editing your page for the time being, simply click publish and it's done! Remember you can come back any time and edit your profile, simply click 'edit' in the top right to edit it in future! Part 4: Examples If you are lacking ideas and would like to have a look at some other diaries, check out these examples! *Example 1: Boomkoheadsh *Example 2: Marcus *Example 3: Mike *Example 4: Robert *Example 5: Padawan Help and Solutions Problem: I can't find the 'Create A Diary' header! : Solution: '''There is 2 possibilities, either you have not looked hard enough or we have moved it and forgot to update this post. Ask a friend to have a look and see if they can find it, and if not please contact a wiki admin, Thomas,Matt or Jake! : '''Problem: You messed up on something, the guide is wrong! : Solution: '''If the mistake is on our end, contact us! (see below for profile links) If you've messed up, don't give up - just ask for help! : '''Problems: I really messed up my profile/I need help with something which isn't listed here!/My ingame name page is taken! : '''Solution: '''Contact the Wiki Admins, Thomas,Matt or Jake. : :